


So It Goes

by turquoisetopaz



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor!Gilbert, Hufflepuff!Anne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetopaz/pseuds/turquoisetopaz
Summary: In which Anne is a Hufflepuff, Gilbert is a Gryffindor, and their rivalry becomes the stuff of legends.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 114





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I'm super excited about this fic!
> 
> I plan to have seven chapters, one for each year, and I'm going to do my best to update weekly
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and what you'd like to see in this story

Anne had been living with the Cuthberts for just over three years when her letter arrived.

The pair of siblings were beyond shocked to discover that magic existed. They'd known Anne was special, but they had never, not even in their wildest dreams, had thought she'd be a witch.

Anne herself was bewildered by the letter.

"Magic? How can that be? As wonderful as it sounds, I'm sure I must be dreaming."

It takes a visit from a member of the ministry of magic, and a display of a transfiguration spell, to prove to Anne, and her foster parents, that Hogwarts does actually exist.

They leave her with a list of supplies she'll need for a school, and a copy of Hogwarts: A History. Anne reads the book in one go, not sleeping until she's read every page in detail. By the times she's finished, she's left with one undeniable piece of knowledge.

She was a witch.

-

"You have your broom?" 

"Yes Marilla."

"And your robes?" 

"Yes Matthew."

"And your-"

"Marilla! I'm packed, you don't need to worry."

"Child, I'm sending you off to "school of magic" for heavens sake. I have every right to be worried!" Her foster Mother scolds.

Anne smiles fondly at the older woman, and pulls her in for a tight hug before she can protest. "Thank you." She whispers to her ear.

"Whatever for?" She asks.

"For everything! You and Matthew could've easily kicked me out the moment that letter arrived. But instead you two have helped me prepare. I mean you even bought me a quill! Why on earth do I need one, it's the 21st century!."

"It was on the list" Matthew shrugs.

Anne laughs at this, and presses a kiss to his cheek. "I will miss you both so much!"

"You'll be home soon enough." Soothes Marilla.

"December is so far away! And they won't allow cell phones at the school! How awful."

"You'll have to write us letters."

"How dreadful!"

"Anne, you're going to learn magic. I don't think you'll miss your phone." Marilla scolds "Now, I need you to promise me you'll look after yourself. And you'll listen to your teachers. It's important you learn everything you can."

"You don't need to worry Marilla. For I intend to soak up every bit of information I can. They teach such fascinating subjects, I can hardly wait."

"Well then child." Marilla smiles sadly "I suppose we better get you on that train."

-

Hogwarts truly was the most magical place on Earth. Anne could hardly believe she got to spend seven years there.

She'd only been there a month, but already felt at home. She missed Matthew and Marilla dearly, but she knew that for now, Hogwarts was the place she needed to be.

Her first day had been nerve racking. She'd walked up to the sorting hat full of terror.

"Hmmmmm interesting." The hat had drawled "A witch who doesn't know who her parents are. You could be a pure blood and not know it. Or you could be born from muggles. How fascinating. You were alone for so long, and yet you survived. That type of cunning, it screams Slytherine. Would you like that?."

"I don't know." She'd whispered. "I don't know much about this world. I just want to be accepted."

"Ah" The hat had replied "Then I know just the place for you."

Anne had held her breath, trying to ignore the students in front of her.

"HUFFLEPUFF" 

-

Anne sits in the Great Hall eating breakfast amongst her two best friends, and roommates.

"Oh Anne!" Ruby groans "I need your help! I'm going to fail herbology without you!"

"You do realise," Diana laughs "That we've only been here a month? It's a little too early for us to fail anything. In fact, logistically, I'd say it's impossible."

"Oh it's possible alright." Ruby mutters darkly "The Professor hates me. If I hand in one piece of bad homework, it'll just give her a reason to mark my grade down."

"I'll take a look at it for you Ruby." Anne offers, herbology was by far her favourite subject.

"It's not just herbology Anne! It's every subject! Oh I'm a terrible witch."

Ruby lies her head on the table in despair. Anne strokes the blonde curls on her head in an effort to soothe her.

"You're a brilliant witch. We've not been here long, don't be so hard on yourself."

"But my parents expect regular progress reports. They'll be so disappointed in my grades."

"No they won't. Because Diana and I will help you study. You'll be top of all your classes I promise."

"You know what'll make you feel better?" Diana says in a teasing tone "A certain Griffindor boy just walked in."

At this, Ruby's head shoots up. "Where!?"

Diana points towards the back of the hall, and Anne looks on in confusion. "What boy?"

"Gilbert Blythe." Ruby sighs. "Isn't he beautiful?"

At this, Anne rolls her eyes. In her limited experience, boys were not "beautiful" they were simply annoying. When she sees the boy Ruby is gushing over, she wants to laugh at how cliche it was.

He looked like he was straight out of a Disney movie. He had immaculate curled hair, and a smattering of freckles across his smooth skin. He had deep brown eyes, and a smile that highlighted his perfect teeth and adorable dimples.

"Seriously Ruby? Him?"

"Isn't he wonderful?" She smiles dreamily.

"Well he does look like he could be the Flynn Rider to your Rapunzel."

The reference goes over both Ruby and Diana's heads. Both girls came from hallowed wizard families, and neither knew much about the muggle world.

Diana and Ruby continue to whisper about the boy. Anne doesn't really listen, for some odd reason, she can't stop herself from looking at him.

He's sat across the room with his house, but it doesn't take him long to notice he's being stared at. He catches her eye and winks. Anne can feel her face go an embarrassing shade of red.

Okay, maybe this boy was kind of cute.

-

Once she's seen Gilbert Blythe, it suddenly feels like he's everywhere.

He's sat a few tables across from her at the library. He's walking past her in the corridors. He's sat at the back of her potions class.

His existence is starting to frustrate her. He's too handsome, it's almost unfair. And he's popular, he's always surrounded by friends. He's never alone; it seems like he has adoring fans, in the form of both boys and girls.

What irritates Anne the most is how he seems to be good at school. He might sit in the back, but he always participates in class. She can't see him from her seat at the front of the class, but she often hears his voice answer tricky questions, which he never gets wrong.

It feels unfair to her; that he should be smart as well as popular and handsome. Anne wasn't particularly well known. She didn't have many friends outside of Hufflepuff. Most people at Hogwarts wouldn't know her name, and whilst she wasn't hideous; Anne definitley wouldn't consider herself to be pretty. She knew her red hair, startlingly pale skin, and gangly limbs weren't the standard of beauty. She'd seen some of Slytherine's most model like looking girls giggle at her in the bathrooms.

Although at times she wished she was as beautiful as Ruby, or as well liked as Diana, Anne normally felt content with herself. She was intelligent, and that was what made her happy.

(It was still a little hard to not be jealous of Gilbert Bylthe.)

-

"Anyone know who the redhead is?" Gilbert asks his group of friends.

"Which one?" Charlie replies.

"Over there, stood next to Ruby Gillis."

"That's Anne Shirley Cuthbert." Jerry says "She's in Hufflepuff ."

"Anne." Gilbert whispers and smiles, it's a pretty name, it definitely suited her. 

"She's in my herbology class" Scowls Billy, "And she's a right know it all."

"She's a nice girl." Defends Jerry.

"Whatever. She's an ugly little orphan, why do you care about her Gilbert?."

"A cute girl is a cute girl, Billy." Gilbert scowls. He didn't like the Slytherine boy, but they shared mutual friends, thus he was forced to endure him.

"She's a Hufflepuff nuisance who needs to stay out of my way." Billy glowers before storming off.

The bell rings and his friends start to disperse.

"Gilbert." Jerry says lowly "Anne really is nice. She threatened to hex this second year who kept making fun of my accent. Don't let Billy mess with her."

As Jerry walks off, Gilbert can't help but smile. He'd already wanted to get to know this girl, and hearing she'd gone round threatening older kids made him want to even more.

He was determined to be Anne's friend.

-

Gilbert sees Anne around a lot, but isn't sure how to approach her. 

In potions, he spends his time staring at her fiery red hair. He perks up whenever she raised her hand, eager to hear the sound of her voice. Her answers are always full of detail, and she often goes on unrelated tangents. It never fails to make him smile.

He goes as far as switching seats so that he can be closer to her. He tells the professor it's due to his eyesight, which is a complete lie. He gets a seat in the second row right, close to her, and spends his time trying to figure out ways to talk to her.

Inspiration strikes when his Father sends him apples from their orchard. He brings one to class, hidden in the sleeve of his robe, intent on giving it to her. 

When the Professor has her back to the class. He begins to throw paper near her, to get her attention. She stares straight ahead, so he's forced to get out of his seat. He kneels right next to her desk, and places the apple on the side. He whispers "Hey" to her, and she doesn't respond. She won't look him in the eye, won't acknowledge his existence.

It's beyond frustrating. He looks at her braids and decides to pull on one. "Carrots." He whispers to her, desperate to get her attention.

His action does not get the desired response. Anne picks up her textbook and swings it towards him. The heavy book hits his face as she explodes "I'm not talking to you!."

The situation feels more comical to him than it should. The class is staring at him, but all he can do is look at her. She's trembling with anger, and all he can think is how beautiful she looks when fired up.

He tries not to smirk as he responds "You just did."

-

Anne had never felt more humiliated in her life!

Gilbert Blythe was an insufferable boy; me might've been handsome, but Anne would never overlook how irritating he was.

He'd thrown paper at her during class, and then had the nerve to pull her hair and call her "carrots". Anne had ignored him because she had no desire to get in trouble with her professor. But she could not ignore his insulting remark about her hair. 

The foolish boy had riled her up. Anne had done her best to keep her temper in check, but he'd angered her enough to the point where she'd hit him with her book.

Her actions had landed her with a weeks worth of detention. A week! Anne had hoped to never get detention, and now that Gryffindor boy had caused her to get five! She was beyond furious with him.

To make matters work, it seemed as though everyone knew her name after the incident. People stared at her in the hall, and whispered about her when they thought she couldn't hear.

"Since when do Hufflepuffs have such a temper?." One Gryffindor laughed.

"Must be a result of that God awful red hair." A Ravenclaw had replied.

"I can't imagine disliking Gilbert. The girl must be mad." A Slytherine had sighed. 

The gossip was insufferable, and it made Anne yearn to be invisible again. 

She'd spent the whole week avoiding Gilbert. Whilst she felt bad about hurting him, she was far too proud to apologise. After all, he was still the reason she had detention.

Whenever she'd see him in the corridors, she'd turn the other way, and would hide when necessary. Diana and Ruby thought she was being ridiculous; Anne thought it was completely justified.

Yet, Anne finds that is impossible to hide forever. Gilbert shows up outside her classroom, after she'd suffered through her final detention of the week. 

Anne sees him and does her best not to freeze. She looks away and does her best to walk past him quickly. 

"Avoiding me carrots?." He smirks.

Anne feels her blood boil, damn him for trying to ruin her attempts at maturity. "What do you want Gryffindor?."

"To say I'm sorry." 

His answer causes her to stop in her tracks "Really?."

"Really." He confirms "I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I tried to talk to our Professor, to explain that it was my fault, but she wouldn't listen."

"Oh... Well thank you, I guess. And I'm sorry about your face."

"That's alright." He grins.

Anne smiles back at him shyly. Maybe he wasn't so bad, maybe they could be friends after all.

"Although." He continues "My face is still a little sore. You could always make it up to me."

"How?" She asks warily.

"Let me take you to Hogsmead this weekend."

Ugh! How dare he! He truly was as insufferable as she'd thought. Everyone knew that only couples went together to Hogsmead. And she couldn't possibly date him; Ruby would never forgive her.

"No way!" Anne huffs indignantly "I could never go to Hogsmead with you."

"But-"

Anne scowls and begins to storm off. "Goodbye Gilbert!." 

-

"So you're the famous Anne Shirley?" Asks a tall blonde boy.

Anne is startled by his voice. She looks up and sees him looming above her. He's handsome, and wearing Ravenclaw robes. 

Out of all the houses; Anne imagines that if she hadn't been placed in Hufflepuff, she would've been placed in Ravenclaw. Anne appreciated their wisdom and creativity.

"And you must be?" She asks warily. She's sick of people coming to her to ask about Gilbert Blythe. They seem to be obsessed about her non existence relationship with the Gryffindor golden boy. 

"Cole Mackenzie. I've heard a lot about you."

"I bet." She grumbles.

"No need to look so defensive. I think what you did was badass."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard he was throwing things at you in class, and then pulled your hair. I would've done the same thing if someone did that to me during potions classes."

Anne actually smiles at that." Well thank you, I guess."

"Can I sit?." He gestures to the empty seat across from her.

Anne nods at this. "So you like potions?."

"Not as much as I like art. But its definitely my favourite magical subject."

"You're an artist?" Anne perks up at that.

"Sort of. I like to draw, but I'm not sure if they're any good."

"Well I'll be the judge of that." She says simply, holding out her hand for his sketchbook.

His sketchbook if filled with beautiful art. Beyond what she would've expected "Woah." She breathes "Did you enchant your pencils?."

"No." He laughs "They were done on muggle skills alone."

"Amazing." She whispers, staring at a detailed sketch of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Do you think you would let me sketch you sometime? You'd make an excellent subject."

"Well that depends. You see, that feels like something I could only allow a friend to do..."

"Well then," Cole smiles "We better get to know one another."

-

Having Cole in her life makes her feel truly at home. He was like her; raised in the muggle world, unaware of magic.

The two discussed the music they liked, the books they would re read, and the films they adored. 

One night, Cole figured out a spell that allowed them to sneak McDonalds into the school. She loved Diana and Ruby; but it was nice to have a friend who missed the muggle world, as she did.

The only problem with being friends with Cole, is that it brought her closer to Gilbert. The two of them, for some inexplicable reason, were friends.

"But you said you'd also hit him with a book!" She protests.

"So? That doesn't mean we can't be friends?"

"But-"

"Anne I do love you, but I won't take sides in your weird feud. Gilbert is one of the few boys at school who doesn't terrorise me for preferring painting and drawing over quiditch. He's a good guy; trust me."

(Anne did not.)

Being in his company seems to inevitably lead to arguments.

"How dare you call History of Magic classes boring?!." Anne screams at him.

"They're dull and impractical! We only have so many hours in the day, and it's a waste of time. We need more classes teaching us muggle skills!." Gilbert says defensively.

"You'd rather do math instead of learn about the history of magic? Are you utterly insane?!."

"It's about practicality! We need to learn things other than magic!"

"But this is a school for witches and wizards! Of course it's focused on magic!"

"Okay guys!" Interrupts Cole "That's enough debate for one day, play nice please."

"He's lucky I left my wand in my room." Anne mutters.

"What did you say?" Scowls Gilbert.

"Cole could you kindly ask Gilbert to mind his own business?."

"Can't you ask me yourself?".

"I suppose I just did!." Anne exclaims, once again storming away from him. 

-

Despite Gilbert's presence being throughly irritating, Anne found herself enjoying her expanded friend group.

She was still closest to Ruby and Diana, but through Cole, her social circle had expanded.

Gilbert's two Gryffindor roommates, Moody and Charlie, were surprisingly easy to get along with. Charlie was charming and Moody was comical. Jerry was Cole's closest friend in Ravenclaw, and Anne adored him. Jane Andrews was a brilliant, yet gossip obsessed Slytherine, who Anne took an instant liking too. And Tillie Boutler, another Gryfindor had also been brought to the group by Gilbert.

Anne liked having such a varied group of friends. It was nice to have more people to hang out with at the weekends, and to study alongside. Her new group made her feel like she truly fit in. 

The trouble remained, however, in the form of Gilbert Blythe. As the two remained unable to have a civil conversation.

"Oh Anne." Diana grumbles "Gilbert isn't nearly as bad as you make him out to be. Can the two of you not be friends?."

"Perish the thought my dear friend. He is my sworn enemy."

"Must you be so dramatic about it?."

"I am perfectly reasonable in my feelings. He and I shall never be friends." 

"But must you argue with him constantly?"

"I'm afraid my dear, that I simply must."

-

First year flies by quicker than Anne could have ever imagined. She feels like she's been at Hogwarts for a mere few days before she suddenly finds herself in her final term. There's a week of exams coming up, and Anne is beyond nervous.

"Studying hard carrots?." Gilbert Blythe whispers, seemingly appearing out of thin air in the library.

"Yes Gilbert, this is what hard work looks like, I imagine it's a foreign concept to you."

"Oh you know I work hard Anne, how else would I be at the top of my classes?."

"Perhaps you've been charming your way through class."

"You think I'm charming?"

"Please shut up!" She begs, "I have an Astronomy exam tomorrow."

"So do I."

"Then go study!"

"Why else would I be in the library?"

"Okay, then go find a table far away from me, and get on with your work."

"You know, I think I'd do my best work sat right here."

With a grin, Gilbert sits down next to her, and Anne lets out another frustrated groan. "You cannot be serious."

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. Wanna study together?."

"You know that I don't. So be quiet and let me get along with my work."

"Yes M'am."

Anne manages to make it all of five minutes with Gilbert sat next to her before she lets a groan of frustration slip.

"Please can you just go Gilbert? I'm terrible at Astronomy, and you're presence isn't making it any easier to study."

"Well then take me up on my offer, and we can study together. I happen to be top of my Astronomy class."

This gets her attention "Really?"

"Really. Wanna take at my notes?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

-

Anne spends the whole night studying with Gilbert, and whilst she'd never admit it out loud, it wasn't all bad.

He made a surprisingly good study partner. He was patient in explaining difficult concepts, and while he made jokes; he was never patronising towards her.

She went into her exam the next day feeling more confident than ever.

"How did it go?" Asks Diana.

"Not too bad actually." Anne shrugs.

"Really? I thought you hated Astronomy."

"I spent a full day in the library yesterday, it really helped."

"And were you alone?" Diana smiles coyly.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Jerry mentioned that you and Gilbert might've studied together."

"Jerry gossips more than Mrs Lynde." Anne says darkly.

"I just thought it was interesting, considering the two of you are sworn enemies."

"We are sworn enemies. But he's the top of his Astronomy class. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Well I think it's nice that he helped you. Seems the two of you could be friends one day."

Anne rolls her eyes and begins to head to her next class. "Gilbert Blythe and I will never be friends!."

-

First year comes to an end; and Anne wishes she didn't have to go.

"Promise you'll write every week!" Anne begs.

"I swear!" Ruby cries.

"Oh Anne" Diana adds "I shall miss you so much I might write you every day!."

The three girls hug each other tightly before parting ways. Anne sniffles as she sees her friends leave, doing her best to not cry.

"Tearing up at the thought of not seeing me for months?" Gilbert asks.

Anne jumps at his voice. "Where the hell did you come from?."

"Saw you standing alone, thought I'd come say goodbye."

"Well goodbye." She scowls.

"And I wanted to congratulate you. From what I hear, you're Astronomy results were the best in your class."

"Yeah, I did alright."

"Well it's impressive, you must've had a good tutor."

Anne rolls her eyes at this "You know this doesn't make us friends right?."

"I figured."

"I'm not going to start being nice to you."

"Of course."

"In fact if you mention it to anyone, I'll deny it."

"I'd expect nothing less."

"Good. So we understand each other."

"That we do."

Anne begins to turn around before she pauses in her tracks. "Gilbert?."

"Yes Anne?."

"Thank you for your help."

Gilbert winks at her and starts to head towards his Father. "Have a good summer carrots, I'll see you next year."

"Yeah." Anne smiles to herself "Next year."


	2. Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second year shenanigans!  
> Prank wars and Quidditch try outs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left feedback on the first chapter! 
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing this story :)

"Anne! Hurry up! You're going to miss the train!"

"Coming Marilla!."

Anne runs through Kings Cross Station. Over the summer, she'd adopted a white owl and named her Cordelia. Her new pets cage sits atop her stack of suitcases.

She's returning to Hogwarts.

"You're all set?" Her foster Mother asks, as they reach the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Yes I have everything. No need to worry."

"Now you know that won't stop her from worrying." Matthew smiles wryly.

"Marilla I'm going to be fine. Just like I was during my first year."

"I know Anne. I'd just gotten used to having you back home, I'm afraid I shall miss you."

"I'll miss you too! Both of you." Anne smiles, not wanting to cry and embarrass herself.

"I also need you to promise me you'll keep your temper in check this year. I don't want any more calls about you and that Blythe boy arguing again."

"We only argue because he starts it!"

"Perhaps but you shouldn't rise to it."

"I'll try my best."

"Good. Now off with you, or you really will be late."

Anne hugs her family before taking a deep breath, and running towards the wall.

Let second year begin.

-

Anne sits in a carriage across from Diana and Ruby. She's wearing her robes and eating a chocolate frog; she's beyond happy.

"Oh girls!" Anne sighs "I'm so excited for second year. I just know it's going to be amazing!."

"Me too!" Adds Ruby "We're no longer the new kids."

"Yeah and we finally know our way around the school." Grins Diana.

"But most importantly." Anne announces "We can finally try out for Quiditch."

Her two friends roll their eyes and smile fondly at Anne; neither were too interested in the sport. 

"I for one will not be trying out. But I fully intend to come to every match you play. I'll even bring a sign.!"

"Yes we can make signs! One for Anne, and one for Gilbert."

"Ruby!" Scolds Diana "You can't make a sign for Gilbert. He's not a Hufflepuff."

"But he's our friend! And I promise to only cheer for him when he's not playing Hufflepuff."

"Well I for one will be routing against him." Anne scowls.

"Oh Anne." Ruby frowns "I do wish the two of you could get along. I'm so close to getting him to ask me out. And when I'm his girlfriend, you'll see even more of him."

Anne tries to stop herself from rolling her eyes at this comment. She loved Ruby so much, but thought her friend was completely mad for wanting to date a boy as infuriating as Gilbert.

"I can't promise to be nice to him Ruby. But I can agree to try and ignore him."

"Well" Diana laughs " I suppose that's all we can ask for."

-

"Carrots!" 

Anne groans as she hears the obnoxious voice of Gilbert Blythe coming up behind her in the hall. She quickens up her steps, doing her best to avoid him.

"Come on Anne!" He says loudly "I know you can hear me."

Again, Anne chooses to ignore him, and continues to weave through students in the busy corridor.

"My beloved Anne!" He practically shouts "Why must you break my heart?!."

His loud, and annoyingly dramatic voice gets the attention of other students. Anne can feel people shooting her curious glances, and it makes her face burn in embarrassment.

She turns around and flys towards him. She shoves his chest so he stumbles back, laughing as he does. "My love!" He gasp "Why are you so angry? You know I adore you! Let's not fight."

A group of Ravenclaw girls nearby hear this and grin. They immediately begin whispering to one another and Anne groans. Gilbert was pretty popular, so any gossip involving him usually spread like wildfire.

"Come with me right now Blythe!" She demands, stalking over to a quiet spot in the courtyard.

When they have more privacy he asks "So now you'll talk to me?"

"What was that about? Are you trying to be funny?!."

"I'm not trying to be funny." He laughs "I am simply just am."

"Oh you obnoxious, loud mouthed, foul-"

"Genius?"

"Idiot!"

"Don't be mad Carrots." He pouts "I was only messing around."

"Those girls thought there was something going on with us. And I'm not okay with that. I mean, we're not even friends."

"Ouch." Replies Gilbert, looking down at the ground, away from Anne. She might feel bad for hurting his feelings if he hadn't caused her so much embarrassment.

"Seriously Gilbert. Don't say anything like that again. Especially in public."

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you had stopped the first time." He says bitterly "Next time just don't ignore me."

Anne gasps indignantly at this. He acts childishly and blames it on her? How dare he?!

"I'll ignore you as much as I want!" Anne huffs "Because we, Gilbert Blythe, are not friends!."

-

When Anne returns to her room later on, she's greeted with the sound of rather loud crying.

She walks in to see Ruby in tears, with Diana sat on the bed next to her, comforting their friend. 

"Oh Ruby!" Anne exclaims upon seeing her "Whatever is the matter? Tell me right now who has hurt you, and I swear to Merlin that I shall hex them."

"I suppose you ought to hex yourself Anne." Spits Ruby angrily, as Diana shoots her a sympathetic look.

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole of second year has been talking about you and Gilbert! Some girls from Ravenclaw heard you talking to each other today, and Gilbert was confessing his love for you!" Sobs Ruby.

At this Anne scowls. Of course Gilbert's obnoxious behaviour had led to false rumours spreading. She really ought to hex him.

"Ruby please don't cry!" Anne begs "You must know it's not true."

Ruby stops sniffling and looks up at her cautiously "It's not?."

"Of course it's not! You know Gilbert and I don't get along. He said some stupid things to me today, to try and provoke me. And those girls clearly misunderstood what was happening."

"Oh goodness me, I am so relieved!" Smiles Ruby, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I did try and tell you Ruby." Diana points out.

At this Ruby looks ashamed "I know Diana. I'm sorry for overreacting Anne. It's just, I like Gilbert so much! I just dread the day he gets a girlfriend!."

"Ruby, I think we're a bit young for boyfriends. But I am sure when Gilbert does get a girlfriend, it will be you."

"You think?" Ruby asks dreamily.

"If it's not you, then he's a fool."

Ruby smiles brightly at this, and Diana nods in agreement. 

"Now that we've settled this, I must get going." Anne tells her friends.

"But you only just got here!" Diana frowns.

"Yes, but I have very important matters to attend to." Smiles Anne mischievously, before skipping towards the door.

"Such as?" Calls Diana.

Anne shoots a sly wink at her best friends "To plan my revenge on Gilbert Blythe!."

-

Over the next week Anne focuses on two things: avoiding Gilbert, and trying to figure out how to enact her revenge.

It seems that most of the school are under the impression that her and Gilbert have something romantic going on. Anne is horrified at the notion, but the only people who believe that it's a misunderstanding are her group of friends.

The worst part of it all is that Gilbert doesn't do much to dissuade the rumours. He only laughs happily when people bring it up to him; it's as though he delights in torturing her.

Because of this, Anne decides she'll have to make her revenge public. She needs to squash the pesky rumours.

She debates on what the best prank is for Gilbert. Spill ink on his history essay the minute it's completed? Too boring. Hex his broom so that he falls off during Quiditch practice? Too dangerous (although tempting.)

It takes a while to decide, but eventually she figures out the best course of action.

Sweets.

The next Friday, during lunch, she enters the great hall full of excitement. She walks past the Ravenclaw table, and Cole grabs onto her wrist.

"What are you up to?" He grins at her. She clearly needed to be less obvious.

"Me? Up to something? Never." She winks at her friend before sauntering off.

As she approaches the Gryffindor table, she can feel eyes on her. The gossip about her and Gilbert had yet to die down.

She finds Gilbert sat with Charlie, Moody and Tillie.

"Hi Anne!" Greets Tillie brightly. "Come to see your boyfriend?."

Anne rolls her eyes at this. Tillie knows the rumours are false, she just likes to tease Anne. Tillie's comment causes surrounding Gryffindors to whisper amongst one another.

"That's right Tillie." She says in a sickly sweet voice "I am here to see Gilbert!."

At this, Gilbert looks at her with a mixture of confusion and intrigue in his eyes. He's clearly trying to figure out what she's up to.

"Hello Anne." He asks warily "What's up."

"Nothing, my beloved." She says, putting on the same tone of voice he had when he'd called her the same "I just thought I'd stop by and offer you some toffee."

She holds up a small brown paper bag, and offers it to him. Gilbert eyes it suspiciously, and doesn't take it from her.

"What kind of toffee?." He asks.

"Just vanilla. Is that alright?"

"I love Vanilla toffee!" Exclaims Moody "Can I have some Anne?."

"Yes!" Gilbert says excitedly "Share with our friends Anne."

Anne tries to hold back her grin. Gilbert thinks he's caught her out. Little does he know, she'd planned for this.

"Of course; it'd be rude not to."

Anne dips into the small bag, and hands out a piece to Moody, Tillie and Charlie. She'd put a small incision onto the one she'd intended Gilbert to have. She hands the piece over to him, trying not to give anything away.

Her friends all happily chew on their toffee. As they do, Gilbert seems to relax.

"Thanks Anne!" Smiles Moody, half of his toffee smeared across his face.

Gilbert takes a bite of his toffee, and Anne can't stop herself from grinning.

She'd brought him ton-tongue toffee.

The effects are almost immediate. Gilbert lets out a startled cry, and Anne takes a step back, knowing what's about to happen.

The sweets were charmed with an engorgement spell; she'd purchased them from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 

Anne stands back and watches as his tongue begins to swell. It grows and grows, as the rest of the students watch on in shock.

"Anne what have you done!" Asks Charlie.

"Look at his tongue!" Gasps Tillie.

Anne can't help but giggle at his predicament. She knows the sweets aren't a danger, they're perfectly safe. It's harmless prank, one which is hilarious to watch.

The great hall is alive with chatter. Students begin to gather, as Gilbert's tongue grows so big that it can no longer fit in his mouth. The packaging promises it can make a tongue up to at least four feet long. Anne watches in glee the longer it gets.

Gilbert has gone red in the face. He's clearly embarrassed by the situation. Charlie is desperately trying to undo the spell, but is unsuccessful.

"Anne!" Charlie pleads "That's enough. You've had your fun."

"Oh this is fun all right." She grins.

The crowd that has gathered is forced to part as Professor Phillips storms through the crowd.

"What is going on!" He shouts. He takes in Gilbert's appearance and demands "Who did this?!"

"Anne Shirley!" Shouts a student from crowd.

"What did you use on him Anne?" Asks the Professor.

"Just an Engorgement Charm. He's fine."

"That is not fine!" Scolds the Professor. He turns to Gilbert, and gets out his wand to break the spell.

Gilbert sags in relief as his tongue is brought to the correct size.

"Mister Blythe. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sir." Says Gilbert, still red in the face.

"You don't look fine. You're excused from class for the rest of the day."

The Professor turns to face Anne; he looks furious. "As for you Miss Shirley. You're little stunt just bought you two weeks worth of detention."

A group of first years gasp at this; but Anne doesn't mind. She'd expected the punishment.

"Yes Sir." She replies.

"Right then. Everyone go back to your lunch!" Demands the Professor.

Anne doesn't look twice at Gilbert before she walks off. As she passes a table of Slytherin she hears two girls whispering about her.

"Well, I guess she's not dating Gilbert Blythe then." 

Anne smiles to herself; it was definitely worth it.

-

It only takes Gilbert a few days to retaliate. This year they share two classes, transfiguration and herbology.

Somehow, during transfiguration, he manages to sneak a potion into her water bottle. It turns her hair green for 24 hours, and yet somehow he only gets a weeks worth of detention.

Two days later and Anne strikes back. She curses his robe so that it's bright pink for the day. In return, he takes her copy of Hogwarts: A history, and spells it so that the font is in comic sans (Anne shudders and immediately throws it away.) This causes her to spell his potions work book. Every time he opens it, he's forced to listen to the whole three minutes of the song Barbie Girl - which he'd never actually heard of.

The pranks continue for the next two months. The Professors had taken to turning a blind eye to them. As long as no one else was harmed, and they didn't interrupt class, then their prank war was mostly ignored.

Their friends had taken to helping them with it. Moody and Charlie assisted Gilbert, Diana and Cole helped Anne, and Ruby insisted that pranks were childish and she wouldn't join in.

Her current favourite prank her friends had helped her pull was when she'd snuck into the Gryffindor common room to add some 'decoration'. Cole had drawn large picture of Gilbert wearing a tiara and ball gown on the walls. Anne and Diana had helped by spray painting the design.(It was a masterpiece.)

The first years seemed fascinated by the prank war. The older years seemed to be quietly entertained by the whole thing. Their fellow second years had mostly gotten bored by it. Anne and Gilbert's rivalry had become commonplace in their classes, and was no longer an interesting source of gossip.

"So what've you got today for me Anne?" Grins Gilbert.

"Nothing." Anne scowls. It's a lie of course. She's cursed his shoelaces, at some point today they'll tie themselves together to trip him over. 

"Now we both know that's a lie." He points out, and Anne shrugs in response.

"What do you want Blythe?"

"A truce?"

"Really?" Anne scoffs "You sure you're not just worried that I'm planning revenge for the jelly legs jinx you cast on me yesterday?."

"I know you're planning revenge for that Anne. But I was hoping you could postpone it?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I know you're planning on trying out for Quidditch next week. And so am I. I think a temporary truce would do us good."

Anne considers that. She desperately wants to be on the team. Her chances of getting a spot as one of two Hufflepuff beaters are slim, and she can't really afford any distractions.

"You know Blythe, you might have finally made a decent point. Truce accepted."

Gilbert smiles "Thanks Shirley, I appreciate that."

Anne rolls her eyes at him "But just so you know, the minute try outs are over, things go back to normal. Understood."

"Yes Anne." He sighs "I wouldn't expect anything else."

-

Quidditch try outs come quickly and on the day Anne is filled with nerves.

"You're going to be amazing!" Ruby promises.

"And there's always next year if things don't work out." Adds Diana.

"But I want to make the team this year!" Cries Anne.

"You will. Even if I have to jinx every single other person trying out." Grins Cole.

"Alright." Anne sighs. "Wish me luck!."

Try outs last all day, and by the end, Anne is exhausted.

"Listen up!" Says Prissy Andrews. Jane's sister was the leader of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and Anne was a little bit in awe of her. "You guys did great today, but we only have a few spots available."

Anne holds her breath in anticipation "We needed a substitute keeper, and that spot has been given to Helena Alton."

Anne claps, her hands sweating and shaking, Helena was a skilled fifth year, and she'd only been given a substitute position "And we have need for one more Chaser; the spot goes to Eddie Cole."

The clapping continues and Anne feels sick, Eddie was a fourth year, what if they weren't going to take on any second years?.

"And our last spot is for a beater. This was a tricky one to pick. But I'm really happy with my choice. Welcome to the team Anne Shirley!."

-

"Alright guys lets toast!" Smiles Diana, holding up a glass of pumpkin juice "Here's to Anne and Gilbert, the only second years to be make Quidditch teams."

"To Anne and Gilbert!" Cheer her friends.

Diana and Ruby had snuck their friends into their room to celebrate. Cole, Tillie, Jane, Josie, Charlie, Moody and Jerry were all in attendance. They'd all brought along supplies of pumpkin juice, sweets and chocolate. A spell had been cast to stop the noise from disturbing anyone. They were breaking a whole load of rules, but Anne was having too much fun to care.

The only downside of the night was that Gilbert was also in attendance. He'd been named the new Gryffindor seeker. She wasn't particularly happy for him, but she was excited at the prospect of beating him in future matches.

"I knew you both could do it!" Exclaims Ruby.

"Well done to you both." Smiles Jerry.

"Thanks guys." Anne answers.

She can't stop grinning. The news hardly felt real. From the first time she'd player Quidditch, she'd been dreaming of making the team. She thought she would have had to wait longer before she'd make it.

When she catches Gilbert's eye, her smile starts to fade. The way he's looking at her is a little too intense for her liking. Whilst she does consider him her sworn enemy, it was still rather difficult for her to forget how handsome he was.

"Congratulations Anne." He says to her, and she notes the sincerity in his voice "I look forward to playing you this season."

"And I look forward to beating you."

"Oh Merlin" Groans Josie "Will you two just go out already?"

"Excuse me?." Anne splutters, horrified at the idea. She looks at Gilbert who looks rather amused. "I would never go out with Gilbert."

"Worry about your own love life Josie." Says Gilbert "From what I hear, Billy plans to ask you out."

Josie pulls a face at this, and Jane takes offence. A whole other conversation begins, and Josie's comment is forgotten.

Anne, however, still feels flustered. She doesn't understand how Gilbert could remain so casual at the insinuation. When she looks to him, he offers her a lazy smile, and shoots her a sly wink.

At this, Anne rolls her eyes and scowls at him. She does her best not to get embarrassed. She remembers the time in first year, when he'd asked her to Hogsmead, and she'd instantly said no. A part of her can't help but wonder what would have happened if she'd said yes. 

She looks at Gilbert and wonders. Was Gilbert still disappointed by her rejection? Had it even bothered him in the first place? Sometimes, she can't help but think about how their rivalry had been started by Anne. Would he ever want to end it, if she were to ask?.

Anne sighs to herself; she's not sure she'll ever understand boys.

-

The truce between Anne and Gilbert ends up being more than temporary.

With both of them training for upcoming matches, and with classes getting more difficult, neither seemed to have the time to construct anymore elaborate pranks.

The two still antagonised each other. Anytime their friendship group would get together, there'd be some form of argument or loud debate. Both were wildly opinionated people, and it just made sense that they'd have a lot to disagree on.

Every now and then, one would jinx the other, or would do something simplistic and childish, like stealing the others favourite quill. But for the most part, the prank war had come to a natural end.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've gone soft." Cole comments, after two weeks pass without a single hex from either Anne or Gilbert.

"Well luckily, you do know better." Anne grumbles "I'm not soft, I've just decided to spend my time more wisely. I need to to prove that I deserve my spot on the team."

"And beating Gryffindor is the best way to do that?"

"Well it's certainly a start."

-

Hufflepuff vs Slytherin is the first game of the season; and Anne is ecstatic when they win. It's especially satisfying when she has sees the look of disappointment on Billy Andrews face. 

To her immense surprise, she finds herself celebrating a Gryffindor victory the next week. She normally wouldn't cheer Gilbert on, but she's happy to see the Slytherin team suffer another defeat.

The next match Anne plays is against Ravenclaw, and they win by a significant amount of points. The celebration she has with her team at Hogsmead is a memory she'll treasure forever.

Ravenclaw had managed to beat Slytherine, but had lost to Gryffindor, which meant one thing.

The winner will be either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

The stakes of the final match are high. Hufflepuff haven't won the cup in 4 years, and the whole house is desperate for victory. Anne spends every free moment she has training, she pushes herself harder than she ever has.

It's not enough.

"And the winner of this years cup... GRYFFINDOR!."

The crowd goes wild and Anne has never felt more defeated. The team console each other, but it still stings.

-

"Oh Anne you have to come to the party!" Pleads Diana.

"Second place should be celebrated! You should be proud of yourself!" Insists Ruby.

"I'll come down later." Anne tells her friends, she's lying but they don't seem to realise.

When her friends leave, Anne picks up a book, and a blanket, and sneaks off to the Astronomy Tower. All the other students will be celebrating the end of the Quidditch cup, but Anne doesn't feel up to it. She's looking for peace and quiet.

The tower is beautiful at night; you can see all the stars in the sky. Anne settles down with her book, and magics up a small ball of light to help her read. It's cosy and comfortable; in a strange way, it reminds her of Green Gables, of how silent it would fall at night.

The silence doesn't last as long as she'd hoped, for the last person she'd wanted to see had shown up.

"Having fun carrots?."

"What are you doing here Gilbert?" She scowls.

"I followed you." He admits.

"Stalker."

"Perhaps." He grins. 

"Shouldn't you be celebrating your victory?" She asks bitterly.

"I was the party, but the rest of the team had been on the firewhisky, so it wasn't a lot of fun for me. I was heading back to my room when I saw you skulking around."

"I don't skulk!."

"You sort of do. I was just curious, wanted to see what you were doing. How come you're not at the party?."

"I've got nothing to celebrate." She pouts.

"Of course you do!" Gilbert protests "Second place is nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not exactly first place is it?."

"No but it's still worth celebrating. You beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"And here I thought you'd come here to gloat."

Gilbert rolls his eyes at this "Well I won't claim that I'm disappointed about winning, but I'm not so bad that I'd come here just to rub it in your face."

"How surprisingly mature of you." She deadpans.

"Well I'm full of surprises." He winks at her.

"Okay, you've had your fun Gilbert, mind leaving me alone?."

"And why would I do that?." He grins, sitting down next to her, looking far too pleased with himself.

"Come on Gilbert, I just wanted to be alone tonight, I've had a long day. All I wanted was peace and quiet."

"Well then I promise to be quiet."

His promise lasts approximately five minute. He sits next to her without speaking, but he fidgets and breathes annoyingly loud. Before she can admonish him, he breaks his silence.

"So you wanna talk about what's up.?"

"Nothing's up." She replies.

"If nothing was up, then you'd be celebrating with your friends right now."

Annoyingly, he was right. Anne looks him up and down, debating whether or not to discuss her problems with him. "Look," She sighs "Five years ago I was living at a foster home. Two years ago I was living with a normal family; attending a normal school. Today I woke up at a school for magic and took part in a flying broomstick competition. Most days I can get my head around being a witch, but every now and then it hits me just how crazy it is." 

"Yeah, I can't imagine how strange it must be." He admits. Gilbert was raised a wizard, he's always known that magic was in his blood.

"Diana and Ruby don't get it either." She sighs "But sometimes I just like to get away from it all."

"So you come here to read muggle books?"

"Little Women is not just a 'muggle book' It's a brilliant and heartwarming story; although I imagine you wouldn't understand it."

"Hey I've read Little Women!".

"No you have not!."

"Yes I have. My Grandmother was a muggle; she read it to me when I was younger. I still have the copy."

Anne is surprised by this information. When people talk about Gilbert, they always seems to focus on the two hallowed bloodlines he's descended from. She had no idea he had muggle blood.

"So you're a quarter muggle? Seriously?."

"Correct. I know how to use an iPhone and everything."

His attempt at humour drags a laugh out of her, which seems to delight him for some odd reason.

"So now you've dragged my problems out of me, can you agree to be quiet?."

Gilbert yawns in response, and proceeds to look down at the floor in embarrassment. "Actually, the day has kind of tired me out as well. I think I'm going to go to sleep. I just wanted to come see you, and offer my congratulations."

"Oh. Well, thank you Gilbert. Goodnight."

"Careful there Anne, that almost sounded nice."

"Shut up Blythe."

"Goodnight Anne." Smiles Gilbert, before heading towards the door.

"Hey Gilbert?" Anne calls after him, causing him to turn back around.

"Yes Anne?."

"Next year, Hufflepuff is going to kick Gryffindors ass."

"Oh I don't doubt it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://turquoisetopazz.tumblr.com)  
> 


	3. Third Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third year! A lot more banter between Anne and Gilbert, and maybe a truce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this story was dead?! Well you're wrong, turns out it was taking a really really long nap. 
> 
> (My apologies to everyone who'd waited on updates. Turns out college requires work??? Wild.)

Anne sits in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express; it's the start of her third year.

She's beyond excited to return to her favourite place on Earth. She sits opposite her dearest friends and fellow Hufflepuffs: Diana and Ruby.

"Oh I have missed Hogwarts so much!." Diana squeals happily. "I've missed everything about it!."

"Even the boring classes?" Sighs Ruby.

"Even the classes." Insists Diana.

"Well I certainly don't feel the same way. I've been worrying so much about coming back; exam preparation will begin soon!."

"Surely you've missed us?." Anne teases.

"Of course!."

"And the food?"

"Obviously!."

"And perhaps you've missed a certain Gryfindor seeker.?" Adds Diana, with a sly grin on her face.

Ruby lets out a dreamy sigh in response, and Anne feels the strange urge to scowl.

One week into the summer holidays, Anne had received an owl from Gilbert Blythe. The contents had been fairly innocuous. 

"Dear Anne,

Before you ask, I got your address from  
Tillie.

I imagine you've already completed your history assignment. I, on the other hand, have found myself unable to finish the first paragraph. I've included the work I was doing so far, and was hoping you could offer your expertise.

(Try not to brag too much about the fact that I'm asking for your help.)

Yours Sincerely,  
Gilbert."

Anne had rolled her eyes at the letter. She'd managed to go two days before responding. She hadn't wanted to help her enemy, but his assignment was truly awful. Anne adored the subject of history, and it physically hurt her to read his work, and she couldn't resist correcting him.

Yet what had started as one letter, had turned into them exchanging one almost every day. They'd discussed things from muggle TV shows, to their favourite magical creatures. It had brought Anne to the uncomfortable realisation that her and Gilbert had more in common than she'd ever thought.

When Anne wasn't arguing with Gilbert, she found that she actually liked him. The reminder that he was the object of Ruby's affection made her strangely uncomfortable.

Anne felt butterflies at the prospect of seeing Gilbert this year; and she couldn't quite grasp why.

-

"Once again Shirley, I get the feeling you're avoiding me."

Anne tenses up. One week of third year had come and gone, and she'd not interacted with Gilbert. Every time he'd gotten close to her, she'd been struck by nerves, and had made a quick escape. 

To her dismay, he'd somehow gotten more handsome over the summer. He'd grown another few inches, and his shoulders had gotten broader. It was frankly rather distressing to Anne.

"Don't be ridiculous Gilbert." She scoffs, keeping her eyes on her book "I've been busy."

"So busy that you can't even look at me?."

Anne scowls at this, before reluctantly taking her eyes off the page in front of her to look at Gilbert. He'd taken the seat across from her, but had leaned over the table, leaving not much of a gap between the two.

When met with his deep brown eyes, Anne couldn't help but blush furiously. "Okay, I've looked at you. Can you leave me be now? I've got a lot of work to do."

"You wound me Anne." He laughs lightly "Did my love letters mean nothing to you?." 

"Gilbert!" Anne hisses, before looking to see who was around them. "Don't start that again, you know how people like to talk. We exchanged a few letters about school; nothing else."

"Well personally, those letters were the highlight of my summer."

"Well they were the bane of mine!"

"Whatever you say Carrots."

"Gilbert, you shouldn't be in the library if you're not here to study."

"I am here to study." He smiles "With you." He emphasises his point by poking her on the nose. 

It's too much for Anne to handle. The casual display of affection leaves her feeling flustered. And so she does what she does best; and she explodes at Gilbert.

"Gilbert I am not your friend!." Her voice is loud and full of rage; and she regrets the words as soon as they're out of her mouth.

"Shhhh!" Comes the voice of the librarian, looking over to them angrily.

Gilbert looks away from Anne, staring at the table instead, hurt written all over his face. "Well then Anne, I guess I'll go."

He quickly takes off, not daring to look back; and Anne feels herself taken over with guilt.

-

Two weeks pass and not a single word is exchanged between Anne and Gilbert.

Their mutual friends clearly notice the tension between the two. And no one is more disappointed than Cole.

"I thought you two were finally getting along?." Her Ravenclaw friend complains.

"I sent him a couple letters Cole. That doesn't make him my new best friend." Anne retorts, with an eye roll.

"You two don't have to be friends! As much as I'd like to see it, I'm not asking that of you. But the two of you could at least acknowledge each other's existence!."

Anne cringes at this. She knew that Cole had a point. Anne regretted what she'd said to him. They'd finally gotten to a good point in their relationship, and she'd ruined it. She wanted to speak to him to apologise, but her pride was preventing her from doing it. 

"I know Cole, I'm sorry. You know I don't want to make things awkward for you." She says, looking up at her friend with her best puppy dog eyes.

Cole laughs at this and playfully pushes her "You're lucky I love you Shirley."

Anne grins, and places a quick kiss on his cheek; before they part ways to head to their classes.

\- 

"Listen up class!." Booms the Professor for the Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Anne shifts uncomfortably in her seat. The class always made her nervous. She'd be much happier to bury her nose in a book about the history of magic

"Today!" He continues "We are going to face our fears. I shall be showing you how to deal with a boggart. Can anyone tell me exactly what a boggart is?."

The class is a mix of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Anne feels her heart begin to pound in her chest. She doesn't want to face her fears; especially not in front of some of her closest friends.

"A Boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of its observers worst fear." Recites Diana. 

"Correct Miss Barry!. Now everyone, out of your chairs, get up and gather round."

He reveals a mirrored wardrobe in the centre of the room. "Now in a moment I shall open the door, and each of you shall face a boggart."

"The way to deal with a boggart is simple. All you need to do is take your wand, and use the simple spell: "Riddikulus". Everyone say it on the count of three. 1,2,3..."

"Riddikulus!" Anne says loudly, along with her classmates.

"Alright." Grins the Professor "Now I want you to picture the thing you fear the very most, and turn it into something... funny."

Anne stands in line and watches. The boggart turns into Professor Phillips for Ruby; and she uses the spell to put him in a frilly dress. Charlie goes next; and the boggart morphs into a large snake, which he manages to turn into a a fluffy bunny rabbit 

It's Anne's turn next. She breathes heavily as she looks at the boggart. It shifts and Anne closes her eyes in dread. 

"Come on now, Miss Shirley. Open your eyes; face up to your fears."

Anne's eyes open reluctantly. Her heart drops into her stomach at the sight in front of her. Mice cover the floor, at least a hundred of them scurry around her, and Anne feels sick to her stomach. 

"Okay Miss Shirley. You know what to do!."

The words go over Anne's head. She knows what she need to do, but she's paralysed with fear. The longer she stands there, the more the mice begin to grow. 

Some of the mice begin to circle her, and attempt to crawl up her legs. Anne lets out a terrified scream. "Make it stop!" She begs, wanting someone, anyone, to get rid of the mice. 

"RIDDIKULUS!." Comes the voice of Gilbert.

Anne stands and watches as the mice slowly begin to transform into butterflies. The rest of the class let out "oohs" and "ahhs" as hundreds of colourful butterflies fly around the classroom.

"Carrots?." Says Gilbert softly, standing close to her "You alright?."

When Anne turns to look at him, she's shaken out of her stupor. She feels like everyone is staring at her, and she's consumed with embarrassment. Anne doesn't bother to answer Gilbert; instead she runs out the room, not looking behind her.

-

Tears blur Anne's vision, as she runs down the halls of Hogwarts.

She doesn't want to risk going back to her room, knowing that either Ruby or Diana are likely to go looking for her. 

Instead she heads to the library. Most students have a class at this time, so it's practically empty. Still, she heads to the back to ensure no one finds her. She sits in a corner, surrounded by shelves of old history books. It's her favourite spot in the library, and no one ever comes to bother her there.

And yet, Gilbert Blythe tracks her down in less than 10 minutes.

Anne sits in the corner on the floor, with puffy eyes and a runny nose. Gilbert, on the other hand, looks as handsome as ever, with his neatly pressed robes and perfect curls. Anne feels an urge to throw a book at his head.

"How did you find me?." She grumbles.

"You're more predictable than you think Shirley." He grins at her.

He takes cautious steps towards her, like she's a wounded animal he's afraid might try to take a bite out of him. She scowls slightly at him but says nothing, as he sits on the ground next to her.

"So, do you want to talk about it? Or should we sit here in some awkward silence?."

Anne rolls her eyes at his poor attempt at a joke "You sure you want to talk to me? I've been kind of awful to you these past weeks."

Gilbert shrugs his shoulders "Well I'm sure I deserved it."

"No, actually, you didn't. It wasn't anything you did, I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. I'm sorry."

"A genuine apology from Anne Shirley-Cuthbert? Wow. You must be really upset."

A giggle escapes Anne's lips, and Gilbert's face lights up like he'd just won the lottery. "Okay Blythe, don't make a big deal of it. If anyone were to ask, I'd act like this never happened."

"I don't doubt it. But if this conversation is to stay a secret, there's no harm in you telling me what happened back there?."

Anne sighs and considers his offer. "Growing up in foster care wasn't all bad you know. I had some friends, and some of my foster parents were nice enough. But, like there is everywhere in the world, there were more than a few mean girls at some of the homes I lived in."

For a brief moment, Anne pauses, debating whether or not to continue. "Go on." Gilbert says, nudging her gently.

"Not all these girls appreciated my... specific type of personality. And one day a few of them decided to let me know exactly how they felt."

Another moment of silence passes, as Anne feels her eyes once again begin to fill with tears. "Three of them got a hold of me. And they took a... dead mouse, and held it against my face. It was awful, I couldn't breath. All I could smell was death, it was so suffocating."

"Oh Anne." Sighs Gilbert. "That's why your boggart was all those mice?."

"Yes. And when I saw them, it was like I was an orphan again, trapped in that cold room with those cruel girls. I froze; and I'm so embarrassed."

"You have no reason to be embarrassed Anne."

"I have every reason! Everyone saw, all our friends must think I'm insane!."

"Our friends already know you're insane Anne."

This time Anne snorts at his joke, in what felt like a vey unladylike fashion. "I suppose that does make me feel better."

"You know what else will make you feel better? Guess what my boggart was going to be?"

"Me by any chance?."

"Not even close. I can't be sure, but I'm pretty sure it was going to be a flock of geese."

"Geese?!" Splutters Anne incredulously.

"They are terrifying! My Father took me to feed them once, and once they were done eating the bread, they started to chase me! One even nipped at my leg, and it almost broke my skin. I don't trust them, not even slightly."

By the end of his rant, Anne is doubled over with laughter "You're really scared of geese?."

"I'd rather face off against a death eater than I would go up against a flock of geese."

"That is ridiculous. And hilarious. You've just made me day, nope actually, I'm going to be laughing about this for at least the rest of the year."

Anne can't take the grin off her face at the image of the Gryfindor golden boy running away from a group of inoffensive birds. 

"Well I am now horrifically embarrassed, but I have no regrets. It's good to see you smile."

His sincere tone makes her heart feel funny. The two are already sat shoulder to shoulder. It's closer than they've ever been physically, and Anne feels suddenly very aware of this fact. Yet when Gilbert goes to take her hand, Anne doesn't resist. The feel of his large hand enveloping her feels better than she could've imagined. His thumb gently strokes her skin, and Anne can feel her cheeks heating up. 

"Is this alright?." He murmurs.

"Yeah, it's alright."

-

Gilbert and Anne had spent a good three hours sat in the library together. They'd talked and talked, and at no point had Anne let go of his hand.

She'd gone to sleep that night with a stomach full of butterflies, and a head full of confusing thoughts.

The next morning, her friends are full of questions.

"Anne where did you go?." Demands Ruby.

"Everyone was so worried about you!" Adds Diana.

"I'm sorry girls! I didn't mean to worry either of you." 

"Everyone saw Gilbert leave to follow you. What happened? Did you two argue again?." Asks Ruby.

"No, Ruby, we didn't argue..." Anne says feeling guilty. She suddenly realises that she had spent quite a bit of time, in rather close proximity, to the boy Ruby had been obsessed with since first year.

"You didn't argue?" Laughs Diana "Well that's a miracle."

"No, we didn't argue." Sighs Anne, unsure of exactly how to describe what happened "He just... he helped me to calm down after what happened. He was being a good friend. We just talked for a while."

"Oh Anne! So you and Gilbert are proper friends now? That's wonderful, I did hate to see the two of you fight." Gushes Ruby, looking giddy with excitement. "I mean, I was so dreading what would happen when Gilbert finally asks me out. It would be terrible if my best friend didn't get along with my boyfriend."

The idea of Gilbert becoming Ruby's boyfriend makes Anne's stomach turn uncomfortably, for reasons she's not quite sure she understands.

-

After the boggart incident, Anne and Gilbert's relationship starts to resemble an actual, sort of, friendship.

They still argue, of course, but there's no longer an undercurrent of tension. Their disagreements are lighthearted and typically end in Gilbert smirking and Anne rolling her eyes at him.

"You're kidding me right? I mean, if that's what you think then you must be actually brain dead."

"It's not what I think it's what I know!."

"You're insane!."

"And you're stupid!"

"What on earth are you guys talking about?." Sighs Diana.

"Gilbert thinks that Taco Bell is better than McDonalds!" Screeches Anne.

"Because it is!." Protests Gilbert.

"Literally no one thinks that!."

"Lots of people think that Anne! McDonalds is bland, Taco Bell has flavour!"

Before Anne can shout back, they're interrupted by the soft, confused voice of Ruby "What in Merlins name is a McDonald.?"

Anne looks at Gilbert, and the two are silent for a moment, before both burst out into laughter.

These days she's finding it hard to stay mad at him for long.

Even more surprising, is that the two of them start hanging out together. In the time she's known him, she tended to only see him when she absolutely had to. Whilst she was forced to see him in group settings, she almost completely avoided seeing him in a one on one setting. 

Yet once the two are no longer at each other's throats constantly, she finds they enjoy each other's company. The two chose the same third year electives. At the start of the year this had infuriated her to no end. But now the two had formed a truce, she found it quite convenient, as Gilbert proved to be the best study partner she could've asked for. 

Whilst her friends take their studies seriously, (even Ruby, who'd finally decided to pay attention in class), none of them were as obsessive as her and Gilbert. The two were often the last in the library, even on some weekends. And Anne found she didn't hate it when he sat close by her as he quizzed her on potion recipes.

"You know Gilbert," she says, during one of their late study sessions "I'm glad we're done hating each other. It's done my grades a lot of good."

"Whilst my grades are also a lot better now we're actually friends, I can't say I've ever hated you Anne." 

"Oh you must've hated me at some point! I've been awful to you!"

"You weren't that bad." He smirks.

"I was and you know it. You're not seriously suggesting you've always liked me.?"

"Anne, you are an impossible person to hate. The only reason I participated in our rivalry was..."

"Was what?." She replies curiously.

"Well," He starts, cheeks tinged red in embarrassment "I'll admit I might've held a slight grudge after something you said when we first met."

"You mean when I hit you with my text book?." She grins.

"No, I'm talking about our first proper conversation."

Anne furrows her eyebrows in confusion at this, she struggles to remember what he's referring to. Her first year at Hogwarts feels like a lifetime ago. "What exactly are you talking about?."

"Doesn't matter."

"It does."

"No it really doesn't."

"Gilbert!."

"Anne leave it alone." He groans.

"You can either tell me now, or you can listen to me sing Disney songs as loud as I can, until the librarians kick us out."

"Alright!" He sighs, looking away from her as talks "I asked you to Hogsmead, and you said no. I was always a little embarrassed about that."

"Oh." Anne says awkwardly.

"But it doesn't matter, I mean, of course I'm over it."

"Of course!" She rushes to say. 

There's a moment of uncomfortable silence before Anne stops avoiding eye contact with him and says "I'm sorry, for saying no, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think you were being serious, I thought you were making fun of me."

"I wasn't." He says softly.

"Well I guess I know that know."

"Anne." He says, looking suddenly serious. His eyes are dark, and he's looking at her way too intensely. Goosebumps crawl on her skin; it's like he's staring into her soul. "If you didn't think I was joking, what would you have said?."

She considers telling him the truth. That at 11 years old, she thought he was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. And that she still thinks the same thing at 14. 

Instead she fakes a laugh "Does it matter? We were first years, even if I'd have said yes, you wouldn't have actually been able to take me to Hogsmead. You know that right.?"

"I would've snuck us out. My older cousin has an invisibility cloak. I was going to see if he'd let me borrow it."

His answer is so honest that Anne gets the sudden urge to lean over the table to kiss him. Yet she rolls her eyes at him and fakes another laugh "Well then I would've said no. No boy is worth getting expelled for."

Gilbert wants to push her for a real answer, but he doesn't want to fight. He offers her a weak smile and says "Well, I guess that settles that."

-

The rest of third year passes in a blur.

Hufflepuff win the Quidditch cup.

Gryffindor come third.

Anne doesn't stop gloating.

Diana and Jerry have their first kiss.

A cute Slytherin boy takes Cole on a date.

Ruby, Diana and Anne accidentally set their curtains on fire (long story).

At least half the boys in third year ask Ruby on a date.

Gilbert, Moody and Charlie get given a months worth of detentions (another long story.)

Anne kicks ass in potions.

Anne gets her ass kicked in astronomy.

Exams come and go.

And before she knows it; third year comes to an end.

-

To her embarrassment, tears fill Anne's eyes as she watches Ruby and Diana leave with their family's.

She stand on platform 9 3/4, awaiting Matthew and Marilla.

"Doesn't get any easier does it?." Comes a voice from behind her; she turns to see Gilbert there, suitcase in hand, small smile on his face.

Anne lets out a soft laugh "You'd think that after three years, we'd find these goodbyes easier."

"And yet it seems to get harder."

"It does." She agrees, stepping closer to him "Who are you waiting for?."

"My dad. He's always running late."

"So is Matthew; it drives Marilla insane."

Gilbert looks at her with his mischievous eyes "So, do I get a teary goodbye?."

"Absolutely not." 

"A hug?"

"Nope."

"Handshake?."

"Never." Proclaims Anne. She does her best to look stern, but she can't stop herself from grinning at him. 

"Well in that case..." He smirks, closing the gap between them. Before she can speak, he leans over to place a quick kiss on her cheek, before pulling away to wink at her.

"Gilbert Blythe.!" She scolds, cheeks burning red. "You're a nuisance!" She shouts at him, as he begins to hurry away from her. He turns to shoot her one last smile. 

"See you next year Carrots!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://turquoisetopazz.tumblr.com)  
> (Also, winter break means I have spare time for once, so let me know what you want to see in fourth year.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://turquoisetopazz.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
